fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Classic Tails
"Leave it to me!" - Tails Miles Prower ( マ イ ル ス · パ ウ ア ー Mairusu Pauā) , Mais conhecido por seu apelido, Tails ( テ イ ル ス''Teirusu'') , Ele é um personagem introduzido no RPG Fighters of Destiny Rising primeiramente em Sonic & Megaman: United Forces. Tails é um dos maiores adoradores de Sonic, nunca hesitando em ajuda-lo em suas aventuras através da criação de veículos que, na maioria das vezes, se deslocam com a energia das esmeraldas do caos. Ele é feito por Gonan Yagami História. Quase nada é conhecido sobre a vida de Tails. O que se sabe é que Tails nasceu com a anormalidade genética que lhe deu duas caudas, das quais ele ganhou seu apelido, mas também o tornou alvo de grande bullying. Além disso, por causa de seu QI excepcionalmente alto, Tails tornou-se um mestre engenheiro. Tails Adventure. Tails morava na Ilha Cocoa até que um dia, enquanto tirava uma soneca na floresta, Tails de repente foi acordado pelo som de explosões. Em meio ao caos, Tails encontrou um Flicky frenético que explicou que o Battle Bird Armada , liderado pela Great Battle Kukku 15th , invadiu a Ilha Cocoa em busca das Esmeraldas Chaos localizadas na ilha para que seu líder conquistasse o mundo. Durante este evento, Tails viu a Great Battle Kukku 15th, liderando seu batalhão através da floresta ardente. Percebendo a ameaça, Tails reuniu toda sua coragem e começou sua jornada para libertar a ilha. Ao libertar a ilha e recuperar as Esmeraldas do Caos, Tails ganhou um inimigo chamado Speedy . Quando Tails infiltrou se na fortaleza submarina do Battle Bird Armada, a Fortaleza da Batalha , ele foi preso pelo Dr. Fukurokov , mas conseguiu derrotar o médico e escapar da Fortaleza da Batalha quando voou rumo ao céu. Tails então invadiu a Fortaleza da Batalha em sua Sea Fox , onde derrotou Speedy e, depois, Great Battle Kukku 15 para o bem. Tails então escapou da fortaleza da batalha no Sea Fox quando ele caiu no mar. Tails voltou então à sua oficina para construir um modelo maior de seu Robô Remoto, apenas para que ele explodisse em seu rosto. Sonic The Hedgehog 2. Tails estava triste e perambulava pela floresta quando de repente ele avistou um ouriço azul que corria com grande velocidade e podia girar feito uma verdadeira serra, e decidiu segui-lo discretamente. Inicialmente, Sonic ignorou a raposa e decidiu correr a toda velocidade, porém nada adiantou, pois a raposa girou seus dois rabos como uma hélice e o alcançou. Impressionado com as habilidades da raposa ele permitiu que ela o seguisse. Mais tarde quando Tails avistou um avião parado na praia ficou encantado com ele, pois a raposa adorava coisas mecânicas, e logo começou a admirá-lo até que percebeu que o ouriço azul dormia no avião quando de repente, ambos avistarão uma enorme explosão no meio da floresta, então Sonic, percebendo que isso era obra do Dr. Eggman, saiu em disparada para acabar com mais esse plano do vilão e Tails, depois de se recuperar do grande susto que levou, resolveu seguir o ouriço azul para ajudá-lo. Viajando pela Ilha do Oeste, a dupla reivindicou as Esmeraldas do Caos. Ao longo do caminho, Tails provou ser uma grande ajuda para a Sonic e os dois criam uma forte ligação. Depois de libertar a Ilha do lado oeste, Tails e Sonic seguiram o médico para a Wing Fortress Zone no Tornado mas quando chegaram lá, Tails e Tornado foram derrubados. No entanto, Tails voltou a tempo com um Tornado desenvolvido por um foguete para ajudar Sonic a chegar a Robotnik em seu foguete. De volta ao chão, Tails viu o Death Egg explodir graças a Sonic, e levou o Tornado de volta ao céu para procurar Sonic. Lá, ele salvou Sonic de sua queda do espaço e os dois voaram pelo céu juntos. No final de sua aventura, Tails e Sonic se tornaram melhores amigos, e Tails foi feito o companheiro de seu ídolo. Sonic The Hedgehog 2 (Master System /Game Gear). Tails e os outros residentes animais da South Island foram pegos como refém pelo Dr.Eggman enquanto Sonic tinha desaparecido. No novo Crystal Egg , Eggman obrigou Tails escrever uma nota para Sonic dizendo que o ouriço tinha de entregar as esmeraldas do Caos em troca da liberdade de Tails. Tails também advertiu Sonic na nota que Eggman tinha seus seis mestres robôs esperando por ele. Tails logo foi resgatado por Sonic, que logo em seguida foi lutar contra Eggman. Depois que Sonic o derrotou, Eggman escapou em um teletransportador do qual Tails pouco depois emergiu. Embora confuso em como ele chegou lá, Tails estava felizmente por se reencontrar com Sonic e a dupla partiu para novas aventuras juntos. Aparições em Histórias * NiGHTS Between Dreams... - Sonic Into Dreams... Galeria. classic_tails_from_the_sonic_mania_poster_by_jaysonjean-dbdn9md.png|Tails estilo Sonic Mania sonic_mania__sonic_knuckles_and_tails_by_alsanya-dae6ujd.png|Sonic, Tails & Knuckles. standi11.gif|Tails parado. 2b9ec71c1a9f92bd6d35f5063a7bf34dc863e47a_hq.gif 543916fa2aebb447badc548c9b83c3e0e97bc746_hq.gif Knuckles, Sonic & Tails.gif 1e4ddfafde756d5db3aa00d2a701a4580c6ec3ab_hq.gif tumblr_oj852iKuis1venlxlo2_250.gif Curiosidades * Miles “Tails” Prower surgiu através de um concurso realizado na SEGA para dar ao Sonic um companheiro de equipe. * Tails foi inspirado na lenda japonesa da raposa com nove caudas, Kitsune; * Para mostrar sua juventude e consequentemente sua falta de experiência, seu criador, Yasushi Yamaguchi apenas lhe deu duas caudas. * Suas invenções, embora criativas e inovadoras, a maioria das vezes não funcionam corretamente, como por exemplo, o avião Tornado. * O nome de Tails, “Miles ‘Tails’ Prower”, é uma brincadeira com “milhas por hora”. A parte Tails de seu nome foi acrescentada pelos executivos americanos da SEGA, mas Yasushi Yamaguchi não gostou nada disso. Houve um pequeno conflito interno, mas conseguiram convencer a SEGA de nomear o personagem para “Miles ‘Tails’ Prower”. Categoria:Sonic The Hedgehog Categoria:Terra HAA-2510